Are We Still Okay
by Rose626
Summary: This story is about the children of Alice & rain, Chris & Jill and Leon & Ada. After the death of Alice, Rain was left to raise their daughter by her self. Things start to get shaken up, when rains teenage Daughter Anna starts to dig around for answer in the wrong places. the teen craves the truth about her mother, but finds out so much more.


"Ems get down our parents are going to kill us!" Anna whispered harshly to the young blonde climbing a wall of boxes.

"They don't even know we're here" Ems replied. Her soft and exhausted voice echoed in the large, cold basement of an old umbrella building.

"You wanted to find out more about your mom so that's what we're doing. This place is deserted anyways so I don't know why you're scared" Ems teased as her sweaty hand slips she yells out a quick screech then catches herself.

"Let's see, you just almost slipped and died, if our parents found out they would whip our asses and they still send men to this facility" Anna answered running her finger through her ebony hair.

Ems finally rested on a shelf "I think I found something" she murmured.

"Really?!" Anna jumped up.

"Really?!" Ems mocked.

"Now you act interested?" Ems teases, a loud siren going off unexpectedly, along with a tall umbrella guard with his hand on a red button.

"Fuck" Anna mumbles to herself.

Ems folds some paper and puts them in her shirt then flips from shelf to shelf and finally makes it to Anna who gives her a 'I'm gonna whip your ass when we get back look'. They both look at the now pissed man.

"Please tell me you brought a gun?" Ems asks Anna who just shakes her head.

"You?" she finally replies.

"No… hey Anna this isn't the candy store. Oh darn it looks like we got lost, we're so sorry sir we'll be on our way" Ems says while her and Anna try to walk away as the man towers over them. In one swift movement he grabs Ems wrist.

"You're not going anywhere" the man snapped.

"Oh?" Ems says with a hiss in her throat.

she then jumped using the man's strength to pop her up higher and kicked him in the jaw, the pain quickly making him release her.

"Bitch!" he yells.

Anna grabs the combat knife her mother gave to her while getting in a fighting stance. Ems then kicks the man's knee in, causing him to fall to the ground, giving Anna a chance to run past him, slitting his throat in the process then throws the knife into the button, stopping the siren but it was too late, they were already surrounded by men who are fully armed.

"Shit" Ems murmurs.

The girls are now back to back ready to fight when suddenly, a snap of gunfire made the men in front of the two girls fall in a bloody mess. Leon and Rain stood side by side with AK47s, the raven haired woman giving a heart stopping glare at Anna. Leon doesn't even look at Ems.

"Let's go!" he yells in his 'no fucking around' voice.

Anna and Ems follow without hesitation. They all run out, shooting anything that moves.

"Mom please listen to me I'm sorry" Anna tries to apologize.

"Not now!" Rain growls.

Finally they make it outside, both girls watching the adults furiously walk towards a vehicle.

"Get in the car" Leon snaps, his eyes filled with anger.

The two guilty teens get into the back of the old kadalack.

"You want to drive?" Leon asked Rain.

"I'm too pissed to drive" Rain replied in a cold tone.

Leon nods and gets into the driver's seat.

Rain made her way into the passenger seat, making no kind of eye contact with anyone. They all drive off into the dead of the night, Anna finally gathering up the courage to say something.

"Mom…"

"What the fuck do you think you guys are doing?!" Rain yelled.

"It doesn't matter you'll be pissed either way" Anna snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know what was so important in that building for you to risk your life over. How many times have I told you to stay out of there?" Rain said, her eyes darkening with anger.

"I just wanted to learn more about my mother" Anna murmured.

"So risking your life was the way to do it? Your mother would be so upset if she were here" Rain glares.

"Well she's not here!" Anna yells.

"No she's not, you want to know why?!" Rain yells back.

"Because of me" Anna's voice cracked from the tears.

Rain's eyes widen, then suddenly swell with sadness.

"Where did you hear that from?" Rain replied, swallowing her tears.

"You said that guy wanted to take something precious from you, he wanted me but instead they shot mom. If they had hit me she would still be here and you wouldn't be yelling at your fuck up of a daughter" Anna's face was now flooded with tears.

Ems swings her arm around her distraught friend, trying to comfort her.

"Anna, it's not your fault" Rain said, reaching to comfort her daughter but Anna slides away from her hand.

The car ride was silent all the way back to camp. As they park the car, Leon looks back at Ems.

"You. house. now." he glares at the pissed blonde.

Ems steps out of the car furiously and slams the door as hard as she can.

"Just like her fucking mother" Leon sighed, shaking his head as he turns his attention to Rain.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked the saddened woman.

Rain just gave him a slight nod, while grabbing her weeping daughter from the parked vehicle and walked towards their large white home.

"I think the trims of the house need to be repainted, the periwinkles getting old. what do you think?" Rain spoke trying to break the silence.

but Anna just walked inside. Rain followed the depressed teen in the dark house. Silence was written on the wall.

meanwhile anger was seeping from the wall of Leon's home.

"God I hate it here!" Ems screeched.

"Goddamnit Emerry keep your voice down!" Leon yelled back.

"What's the point of yelling stop yelling?" Ems rolled her eyes. "And don't call me Emerry… _Leon_ " she snaps

"You know you could have gotten hurt out there or worse" Leon scolded.

"Mom wouldn't care if I went out she, trusted me. Things were better with her around."

"You miss her?" Leon asked.

Ems gave a small nod. Leon looked down on the emotional young blonde who looked just like him. He placed his hand on top of her head and rustled her hair, then place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Tears started rolling down her face.

"Emerry?"

"Yes daddy?" she answered sniffling.

"Wipe those crocodile tears. You're grounded" he said giving her a slight smirk.

"You know how many times your mother tried pulling that on me? Hahaha, You look just like her when you do it" Leon said laughing.

Ems rolled her eyes " How long?" she asked dryly.

"How does a month sound? Maybe a month and a half?" he answered fully amused.

"Fine" Ems said as she walked away.

"Hey" she called out to catch Leon's attention.

Leon turned his head to his daughter.

"You didn't fall for it...at all?" she questioned curiously.

Leon shook his head smiling, Ems raising an eyebrow. the fully amused man took a deep breath in.

"I'll tell you what, I believed it when you said you missed your mother" Leon answered.

It was true, the young girl missed her mother. Ems gave her father a blank stare then walked up stairs to her room. She sat on her bed looking outside the window. before she mumbled "Screw it." The porcelain girl opened the window.

"Sneaking out?"

"Oh Luke! hey, no…you're not going to rat on me are you?" she nervously questioned.

"No I'm coming with you" he answered.

"You sneaking out?" Ems asked showing a big smile.

"I wanted to check on Anna" he shyly answered running his hand through his soft auburn hair.

"Aww, you guys have been getting really close" Ems teased.

"Yeah" he bravely said.

"I don't care if your my adopted brother I'll rip your…"

"Okay! Let's just go, before the twins wake up"

Luke said as he jumped out the window while Ems walked down the street to Anna's house. There was no moon in the indigo sky but the stars were so bright. There was no need for one. They finally made it to Anna's home.

"Which window is hers?" Luke questioned looking through the windows trying to find her

"You're her boyfriend, how do you not know where her window is?" Ems sighed.

"Sorry, normally everything happens in my room" Luke hinted.

"Ew"

"You asked. There she is" he said pointing to her window.

"Would throwing a pebble at her be too cheesy?"

"Oh god yes, I'll call her" Ems said while flipping out her phone. She dialed her friends number.

"Hello Anna? Your boy toy's out here" Ems Joked.

Luke smirked at Ems remark, it was partially true.

"She'll be out in a minute."

Ems words made Luke bite his lip and slightly shake.

"Jesus keep it in your pants" Ems insulted.

"Sorry" Luke apologized but he really didn't care.

"Dude, she's really got you whipped" Ems said shaking her head in disapproval.

Anna popped her head out the window, her raven hair swaying in the wind.

"Hey" she said waving to her friends. Ems and Luke walked over to the young girl who was now hanging from the window. Luke walked over to aid Anna. Finally the teen had her two feet on the ground.

"What's up?" Anna asked while dusting herself off.

"Well I wanted to give you the papers I found on your mother" Ems explained while pulling a couple of papers out of her shirt.

"Oh, they're warm" Anna joked as she grabbed the papers from Ems.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want you going to sleep upset" Luke added. He gave the young girl a slight smile and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Anna smiled back at the astonishingly handsome young man. There was an awkward silence and the couple both looked at Ems.

"Oh I get it, send the girl who just risked her life to get this information for you away" she laughed as she walked away.

"Love you!" Anna shouted at her best friend.

"See you later Emerry" Luke teased.

Ems slim body disappeared in the night, all you could see was her hand in the sky giving a big F you to Luke. Anna punched Luke in the arm.

"Ow" Luke cried out.

"Don't be mean" Anna threatened.

"Let's go on the roof, the sky is beautiful"

"My arms dead can you carry me?" Luke winned as he put his weight on Anna causing them to almost fall over.

"Come on" Anna ordered as she began to climb the tall tree that has lived next to her house for as long as she could remember. Luke of course followed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm. They reached the top of the massive house. They were able to see all the land that surrounded the home and more.

"Its beautiful" Anna gaped at the landscape, her eyes wide and filled admiration.

The couple sat on the roof together. Anna sat with her back to Luke's well toned chest, his long legs on either sides of her. Luke nuzzled his nose in Anna's wavy black hair. Anna cocked back her head and stared at the dog tags that hung from Luke's neck. Silently she read the name Chris redfield. Luke was looking at the alluring night sky.

"My mother use to tell me the stars were really angels trying to help guide the lost souls at night" Luke spoke without taking his hazel eyes off the sky.

"I guess its kind of dumb to still believe it."

Anna shook her head. "No its not dumb at all."

She nervously looked down at the papers in her hand, then back up at her boyfriend. Luke focused his gaze on Anna's crystal blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked while brushing kisses down her neck.

"Can you read the papers? I'm scared" Anna said, laying her head back so she could receive more kisses.

Luke grabbed the papers from the flushed girls soft hand. He slowly opened them and read the first line.

"File one on Alice Abernathy..."


End file.
